Renesmee's Choice
by tayto0516
Summary: As Nessie starts high school shes trying to find love. But little does she know she will have too choose from three incredible guys. Will she choose someone, or get her heart broken? Better than it sounds. Please Read and Review.
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

_First Day_

Today I am so excited, or maybe nervous, but I am not entirely sure at the moment. This is my first day of high school. Well, technically it's my first day of school in general. I'll let you in on a little secret, I've never been to school the reason is quite simple, see I age really fast so if I started kindergarten I would look like a 14-year-old in a matter of months. So, since I'm done aging I am going to Forks High School at the age of seven. Now can you see why I'm nervous? But hey, at least I look 18.

My mom, Bella Cullen, and my dad, Edward Cullen, are coming too, along with my aunts and uncles. I going to pretend to be my dad's twin and all of us are going to be the adopted children of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, my beloved grandparents.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! I am not going to repeat myself get down here."

Oops, I was so lost in thought I didn't hear my mother calling me. She is a little nervous this is her first time going to school in over seven years. Oh, and did I mention this is her first time going to school as a vampire too.

"Come on, lets go", my dad said.

"Daddy, what if the other kids don't like me?"

"Nessie, of course they'll like you, what's not to like?"

I smiled my dad always knew how to make me feel better. All the way to school I looked out the window, wondering what school would be like. I smiled my mom and dad were holding hands, and occasionally my dad would look away from the road to look into my mother's eyes. I wonder how that would feel to have someone care so much about you and be with you forever. I don't think I will ever feel that, maybe but probably not. I have Jacob, but sometimes I wonder what finding love for myself would feel like. My dad broke my train of thought.

"Here we are, good old Forks High" my dad said. "This is where your mother and I met; who knows Nessie maybe you'll find someone here too."

I had to smile at my dad; no doubt he was listening to my thoughts the whole way here.

"Not the whole way, but most of it", he grinned.

"I feel so left out when you too have your private conversations you know", my mom said.

My dad and I chuckled.

"So what do ya think Ness?" my loudest uncle Emmett boomed.

"The school is nice; I hope the kids are the same." I murmured. He heard anyway, stupid vampire hearing.

"If their not nice to my niece, they will be when I'm through with them"

"Thanks Emmett, I think"

We all walked in together, I sighed and took a deep breath, and walked through the doors of Forks High.


	2. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters I make up**

_First Impressions_

This is definitely not what I expected. In some ways its better, but in most ways its not, the school has a certain charm, but I wish I could say the same for the kids. I knew going to school was a bad idea. I heard most kid's whispers from afar they all basically said the same thing about how weird and freaky my family and I were. My aunt Rose said it would wear off, and that humans often enjoy gossiping, and the news will get old fast.

"Alright Hun have a good day, you have calculus first period, but we have English together fourth period so I'll see you then", my mom said. Then we parted ways my mom and dad went to class (they have all the same classes) and my aunts and uncles went the other. So, now here I am walking down Forks hallway by myself with people staring, and nothing to guide me but a poorly drawn map of the school.

An unfamiliar voice startled me "Hey, you must be one of the Cullens, I'm Logan."

"Hi Logan, I'm Renesmee, Nessie for short though" I said shyly at least one person was friendly.

"Renesmee" he seemed to have a hard time pronouncing it "That's a cool name"

"Thanks, umm I need some help"

"Sure with what?"

"I need to find my way to calculus, and this maps not helping" I said.

"Oh, well I'll walk you there."

Logan is really nice, he showed me to calculus and thanks to him I actually made it on time. Well, almost on time, I was five minutes late. I saw a middle-aged man with black hair sitting behind a computer screen. "Excuse me, I'm Renesmee Cullen, I'm new here."

"Oh yes Renesmee"

"Nessie for short" I corrected him.

"Okay then, Nessie. Why don't you take a seat there by Cole and I'll get you your books."

Cole was sitting beside an empty desk and I obliged the teacher and sat down by Cole. He looked at me and I smiled warmly. He just looked away; maybe that's why he sits alone because he is not the most welcoming person. I was stunned to realize that Cole was incredibly attractive even for a human he could pass as a vampire. Well, if it wasn't for the blue eyes. He has sandy blonde hair, cream skin, and sky blue eyes. Oh my god, he just caught me looking at him what do I do? I quickly looked away embarrassed. The bell rang. Ugh! What a horrible noise it makes. Not to self bring earplugs to block out teachers and that bell.

Next, I had gym. Gym sounds easy enough I just got to remember what my dad told me a hundred times. Pretend that you are human and don't break the school. Alright now I just got to find the Gym….

Finally it was lunch time. Sat with my family and was relieved to be surrounded by people I knew and was familiar with.

"Nessie you should eat something", my uncle Jasper said.

"Nah I'll wait until we get home and Esme can cook steak for me with some blood in it", I said and I got hungry just thinking about it.

"Nessie just try some food please", my mom asked.

"Alright, but if I don't like it I'm not getting it again"

I walked up to the lunch line and got some pizza and went to go pay for it. As I walked back I slipped on spilled milk and got covered with it, my pizza went flying into someone's lap "I'm so sorry", I said and gasped as I looked into the surprised face of Cole.

**Uh-oh, is Cole going to hate her more or is this the start of something new? Please read and review and recommend to people. Thanks, I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Mina

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters I make up**

_Mina_

"I'm sorry", I said almost incoherently due to the fact that I was looking into Cole's eyes.

"No worries, these jeans are old anyways", he said in a voice just as beautiful as his eyes

We were standing by the water fountain using the water to wash the milk from my clothes and the pizza from his.

"I'm Cole by the way" he smiled.

"Renesmee, but Nessie for short" I said avoiding his eyes.

"Renesmee is an unusual but pretty name" he complemented.

"Yeah I'm named after my grandmothers Renee and Esme so that's how I got it"

"Oh cool, well I got to go to class, see you later" he said quickly and walked away.

Good one Nessie scare him away when he finally starts talking to you. Oh crap, I'm ten minutes late for art class. What a perfect first day of high school. I walked quickly into art and sat down next to a girl with shoulder length brown hair. She whispered a hi, and smiled. Well, that makes two friendly people at the school.

"Hey I'm Mina" the girl said.

"I'm Nessie" I replied

Mina and I are partners for an art project. She even invited me for a sleepover at her friend Amelia's house. Who happens to be Logan's sister. I hope my parents will let me go. I surprised myself by wanting to go, even if it means having to eat human food.

The bell rang. Finally schools over! My family was waiting for me in the parking lot. My mom and dad were in the Volvo and I quickly got in the backseat.

"How was school?" my dad asked.

"Fine" I said "I met a girl named Mina who invited me to a sleep over Saturday night"

My parents exchanged a glance "Of course you can" my mother said.

"Thanks"

"So what happened with the pizza at lunch?" asked my dad.

"Oh I tripped but Cole said it was no problem"

"You got your mother's clumsiness" my dad smiled.

"I'll see you later I've got homework" I said as I got out of the car and sprinted to my room at an inhuman speed. That night I dreamt of school and Cole.

I woke to the obnoxious beeping sound of my alarm clock. I got dressed and headed to school. I walked into calculus and sat down. I gasped on the right side of Cole's face was a huge bruise. What happened to him?

**Review please, I'll try to update soon.**


	4. Confused

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters I make up**

_Confused _

For the rest of the school day I wondered what happened to Cole. I knew I shouldn't be this worried about him. I mean maybe he got the bruise by accident, perhaps a sports injury or something like that could be like a tragedy for a human. I decided just to drop it. I had bigger problems to deal with that day. Jacob and Nahuel are coming over later to see me. Jacob imprinted on me when I was a baby and I like him and all, but he is more of a friend. Nahuel is half-human like me but he's always so serious. Jacob and Nahuel are two people my family would approve of, but I don't really know if I would be happy with either of them. The teacher brought me back to reality.

"Ms. Cullen, what did you get for the answer?" my science teacher asked.

"I didn't understand the question." I lied quickly.

To my relief he quickly moved on to someone else for the answer. My father looked at me with confusion on his face. _I wasn't paying attention._ I silently told him in my head. When I went home Jacob and Nahuel were already there. Great. I had a little fun with Jacob and Nahuel I like them both, but at the moment I'm not sure how much. Later that night my mom came into my room.

"Are you still going to the sleepover tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah I already packed" I told her.

"Are you alright? Today you seemed a little out of it."

"Yeah I'm fine just a little overwhelmed by school and stuff"

She kissed me goodnight and left the room. I heard her talking about me to dad. Sometimes I wonder if see realizes that I can hear everything she says. I fell into a dream-filled sleep. I dreamt of Cole's bruise, and a million different ways of how he could have got that bruise. None of them really seemed plausible though.

I woke up and took a shower. On the way to the bathroom I looked at the clock in the hallway. Wow, twelve thirty in the afternoon. I never sleep this late; I guess school is wearing me out. After my shower I went hunting, might as well drink blood now because in a few hours I will be eating human food, ugh.

_Later that night…_

"Hey Nessie! I'm glad you could make it" an unfamiliar girl said.

I guess she is Amelia. "Hi thanks for letting me come."

"I'm Amelia come inside you can put your stuff in my room" she said.

At first the party was awkward but after everybody arrived it was actually fun. We played truth-or-dare. They asked me who I liked and I just said the first person that came to mind.

"Cole" I said and I felt myself blush.

"Oh my god he is so cute" squealed a girl.

Thankfully that conversation didn't last long; I asked Mina who she liked. She answered Logan. Who happens to be Amelia's Brother.

"I just got the most perfect idea!" Amelia practically yelled. "Mina, I dare you to go upstairs and ask out Logan!"

"No way in hell" she said.

I laughed as they argued back and forth. When I went to sleep at night I heard some girls whispering.

"I wonder if Nessie knows the rumors about Cole"

"Well someone should tell her, or she might get hurt too."

**Review please!**


	5. Cole

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for characters I make up**

_Cole_

Cole's POV of Saturday night

Ugh. I despise the weekends. I know most teenagers love the weekends. For most normal teenagers it means late might parties with friends. For me it means chores, chores, and more chores. As I was cleaning the bathroom I glanced at the mirror. The bruise on my cheek was still noticeable but not as bad as it was when I received it Thursday night.

"Cole! I need to speech to you pronto." My dad yelled. I hope he really just wants to talk and not hit me. I walked downstairs, I knew he wouldn't hit me, I could tell by his eyes they were calm and he didn't have a single drop of alcohol. Not yet at least.

"Do you care to explain as to why I received a very worried phone call from your school principal asking if there were any problems at home?"

"I don't know why they would call dad; honestly I don't talk to anyone." I remembered talking to Nessie Thursday but I wouldn't tell him that because he already hated her. After I told him that she slipped and spilt pizza on me by accident he hit me and told me if I ever talked to her again he'd kill me but I wasn't worried about him killing me I was more concerned for Nessie because he said he would kill her too. I wouldn't let that happen I just got to keep ignoring her and she will just give up on trying being my friend.

"Hello? Earth to Cole" my dad said mocking me, but once I started thinking about Nessie I couldn't stop. "Well they called because there are rumors that you get abused"

"Oh." I stuttered, had someone finally figured it out, was I finally going to be saved and never have to see this place again. Probably not, my dad probably acted like a worry dad that would go to the ends of the universe and back for his son.

"You didn't say anything to anyone." He questioned.

"No sir"

"Not even to that little brat, what's her name Bessie?"

"No and her names Nessie and she's not a brat you don't even know her."

"Don't argue" No I've done it he was going to hit me. Next thing I knew I was staring up at the ceiling before everything went black.

Nessie's POV

What rumors about Cole? Well they are probably not true because most rumors aren't. I woke up to the sound of giggles.

"Nessie you got to come see this." Amelia laughed.

I got up and walked over to where everyone else was standing and looked at what they were laughing at. Mina was asking Logan out! They would make a great couple. The other girls couldn't hear what they were saying but I could. Mina asked Logan if he would go to the Valentines Day dance with her. He said yes, thankfully

"What do you think they are saying?" a girl named Bailey asked.

"Do you think she will even ask?" Amelia said.

"Oh my god" Mina said as she walked away from Logan and over to us. "He said yes!" She retold they're whole conversation for us. I looked at the clock two in the morning. Uncle Emmett and Jasper would be arm wrestling right now. We played truth-or-dare again.

"Amelia, truth-or-dare?" Mina asked.

"Truth" she replied without even thinking.

"Who do you think the hottest guy in our school is?"

"Um…Edward Cullen"

Ew, that is so grow on so many levels. After we went outside to a tent in Amelia's backyard, I took this as an opportunity to stay behind and wait for Mina while she dug in her bag for a sweatshirt.

"Mina, what are the rumors about Cole?"

"I knew you would ask. They are probably not true though. His mother died when he was four or five and people say that his dad abuses him."

I felt my body freeze at her words.

**Review, please.**


	6. The Call

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the characters I make up.**

_The Call_

On Sunday morning I woke up at eleven, and I was still exhausted from staying up late. We ate pancakes for breakfast then my dad came to pick me up. As my dad came to the front door I heard girls giggle and murmur something along the lines of "Edward Cullen is at my house".

"Have a good time?" my dad asked as soon as we were in the car.

"Yeah but I think I'll go hunting when I get home" I said.

"Well you could do that, but a boy named Cole called you this morning" he said.

I felt a huge idiotic smile come across my face that I couldn't stop from spreading. "Really?"

My dad chuckled, "Yes, your mother told him that you would be home in a few hours."

When we got home hunting seemed like a stupid idea, I ran straight to the phone with an inhuman speed. I picked it up and called the number that my mom had written on a piece of paper.

Someone picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?' The woman asked.

"Hi is Cole there?' I asked extremely nervous now.

"Oh, this must be Nessie. Hold on a minute dear I will go get him."

I heard the phone being set down and let out a sigh of relief when Cole answered. "Hey Nessie"

"Hi" I said wow way to sound not nervous Nessie.

"Yeah the reason why I was calling is because I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out today."

"Yeah I just need to ask my mom hold on a second."

I really don't need to ask my mom but it seemed a pretty human thing to do and Aunt Alice was determined to plan my outfit.

A minute later I had my ear to the phone again. "Hey my mom said it was fine."

"Cool yeah I'll pick you up at like two"

"Okay, see you then bye."

"Bye" he said.

When I stepped out of my room Alice ambushed me. Then it was two. Cole pulled up and rang the doorbell, and Carlisle answered in a friendly tone "Hello Cole"

"Hello Dr. Cullen is Nessie here?"

I walked downstairs to see Cole standing next to Carlisle in surprise. The thing that surprised me the most was Carlisle's expression of worry.

**Sorry it so long for the update, Please review!**


	7. Secret

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the characters I make up.**

_Secret_

As me and Cole walked to the car I wondered why Carlisle had that look on his face, Carlisle rarely never worries.

"Where do you want to go?" Cole asked, snapping me out of thought.

"Um, I don't care. What ever you want to do." I said.

"Well we could go to the park or something."

"Okay" I smiled at him.

The one thing I hated about driving with Cole is that he goes way too slow. I mean forty five miles an hour is very slow when your used too your dad going a hundred in a parking lot. Right now I was just glad to know that he didn't hate me. I noticed that the bruise on his cheek was almost gone. If he did get abused, would he tell me? If we ever got really close would I tell him about my family? That I'm only really eight years old? I don't know if I could, he might get scarred and run.

We got to the park in fifteen minutes due too slow driving; if my dad had driven it would have taken maybe five or less.

"Nessie I really need to tell you something, but you have to swear not to tell a soul." He said suddenly serious.

"You can trust me"

"I know I can" he smiled, "It's about my parents and why I have this bruise" he pointed too his cheek. "When I was very little maybe four, my mom was killed and I witnessed it happen."

"What happened?"

"One day I was playing outside and I heard screams coming from the house so I went inside to see what was happening. My father is an alcoholic and he killed my mother in a drunken rage. He has been trying to kill me since that day, practically keeping me under house arrest so that I wouldn't tell anyone about his crime."

"Why was your dad so angry?"

"My mother asked for a divorce and she was packing our bags to run away and never see him again."

"Cole I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry I can handle my dad" he smiled.

"If he doesn't let you out of the house why are you here?" I asked.

He smiled lightly. "When my mom died the courts said that my aunt could have custody of my sometimes so I could see all my family."

"Did anyone ever suspect your father of murdering your mom?"

"You ask a lot of questions", he laughed "you see my dad is very good at playing innocent grieving husband, no one ever thought he could do it.'

"You need to tell someone so you don't have to live with him anymore." I said, wondering how he could have kept something like that to himself.

"No Nessie, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone. Like I said I can handle my dad."

I decided I needed to tell him my secret too.

"Cole I need to tell you something too."

**Review, please! =D **


	8. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the characters I make up**

_The Truth_

"Cole you have to promise not to tell anyone." I said.

"I promise"

"And promise you won't get freaked and run" I said, wishing I hadn't said anything about my secret.

"Nessie, you can tell me anything."

I inhaled, "Well my family, we are different from most families. Carlisle and Esme are not my parents, they are my grandparents. My real father and mother are Edward and Bella Cullen."

"Wait but how can that be, I mean Edward and Bella are the same age as you."

"We are vampires."

He cringed a bit at the word. "Are you serious?"

"I'm not lying, Cole. I'm a half-vampire; my mother had me when she was still a human eight years ago. My father changed her because she was dying."

"Do you drink blood?"

"Animal blood, but since I'm half-human I can survive on human food."

He looked confused.

"I'll tell you the whole story. My grandfather Doctor Carlisle was changed in the streets of England three hundred years ago. He saved most of my family from certain death. My mother and father fell in love when my mother was human. A very dangerous love, but with the help of Alice my father knew what he had to do."

"What did Alice do to help him?" he asked.

"Some vampires have gifts, Alice can see the future, Jasper can calm peoples feelings, Edward can read minds, Bella can protect people with her shield, and I can transfer my thoughts to a person simply by touching them."

"Can you show me?"

"Sure" I said. I reached out to touch his face he closed his eyes when my hand made contact. I showed him my family playing baseball.

When it was over I leaned away. "You should come to a baseball game tonight since its April vacation and all."

"It would be cool to see vampires play baseball." He smiled.

"Yeah and I will have Carlisle explain the vampire thing better, I am not good at explaining it."

"So your eight years old?"

"You ask a lot of questions." I laughed, "And yes, does it bother you, I would understand if it did."

"Doesn't bother me at all, age is nothing but a number." He smiled, "I'm glade we can finally be honest with each other, because I really like you Nessie."

"I really like you too." I blushed.

Then he suddenly leaned in and kissed me.

**Please Review!! =D**


	9. Baseball Cullen Style

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the characters I make up**

_Baseball Cullen Style_

"So are we like a couple now?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, if you want to of course" I replied.

"Of course I do" he smiled back.

We left the park about ten minutes ago, and we were now driving in his car. It was raining, as usual.

"Is the baseball game cancelled?" he asked.

"Now who is the one who asks a lot of questions? And no its not cancelled there a thunderstorm on the way."

"You play baseball in thunder."

I chuckled "You'll see why we need thunder when we get there"

"I guess it must be a vampire thing" he smiled.

I was amazed by how lightly he had taken the whole 'I come from a family of vegetarian vampires' thing. I mean any other sane human-being would run screaming at the mention of the word vampire, but Cole trusted me. Trusted me enough to keep his secret, so I trusted him with mine, I was just worried about how the others would take it.

"Take a right here" I instructed.

We followed the little dirt road through the forest to the baseball field where my family was waiting. Alice must have seen my afternoon with Cole I blushed at the thought, she must have seen _everything_. Thanks to Alice my family was prepared for Cole's presence, Jasper stood just a little farther away form everyone else. My dad walked up to Cole to shake hands with him. I saw Cole jump a bit at my father's cold skin.

_He knows everything_ I silently told my dad.

My dad nodded "Hello Cole as you know I'm Nessie's father"

"Hello, Mr. Cullen"

My dad laughed almost embarrassingly, "Call me Edward, Cole"

Cole was introduced to everyone and Carlisle told him our story because I missed a lot of details. Then it was time for baseball.

Cole's POV

Vampire baseball is probably the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life. Nessie played second, Bella played first, and Jasper played third. Alice was pitching and it was better than any major league pitch that I've seen before. The ball moved with great speed, and moved so fast it became invisible to my eyes. Then Rosalie, who was batting, hit the ball into the woods which was to me an obvious grand slam. But Edward ran faster than the ball and had it home before Rosalie touched third. It was all so overwhelming that I couldn't keep up with the game.

"Time out guys, the hospital is calling me" Carlisle said.

Alice's POV

"Time out guys, the hospital is calling me" Carlisle said.

"Hello" Carlisle said.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. Sorry to disturb you at a time like this but there has been a shooting"

**Reviews will be much appreciated, I'll update as soon as possible :) **


	10. Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the characters I make up**

_Tragedy _

Nessie's POV

Cole and I were now in Carlisle's car on the way to the hospital, his aunt has been shot. I looked at Cole concerned, and see that a few tears have escaped his eyes. Coming from a family of immortals that are practically indestructible, I have never had to face something such as death. I put my arms around Cole and he turns to look at me, then he rests my head on my shoulder and cries.

"It's going to be fine Cole. Everything is going to be okay." I chanted to him.

To tell you the truth I had no idea what was happening. Carlisle said that his aunt was shot in the head and is in critical condition. I put my head against Cole's and lightly kissed his hair. We arrived at the hospital then and Carlisle told us to wait in the waiting room. My nerves started to kick in then. Cole had his head in his hands and was still crying. I got up and got him water and a box of tissues.

"Thank you so much Nessie." He said.

"Don't worry about it."

"My aunt was the only one I had left. She was the only one I could go to." He said, "The last person in the world who reminded me of my mom."

I stayed silent; I wasn't sure what to say. Carlisle came out then. Cole looked up to him hopefully and Carlisle shook his head sadly.

"She only has minutes left Cole, and she wants to talk to you and to Nessie as well" Carlisle said.

This surprised me I wasn't aware that Cole's aunt knew about me. Carlisle lead us into her room, then he patted me on the shoulder and left. Cole walked up to her.

"I love you, please don't leave me" Cole pleaded.

"I know Cole, I love you too." She said weakly.

"Aunty who did this to you?"

"You haven't called me aunty since you were five", she smiled "Your father did it, you can not go back to that house Cole please don't go there ever again."

"I won't I promise" he said.

"Nessie, darling?" she called for me.

"Right here"

"You need to do everything in your power to keep my Cole away from that horrible person." She said.

"I will"

"I mean you need to change him into one of you" she said, "Into a vampire."

There was silence then and I realized that her heart monitor had stopped, she was dead.

**Review, please! =D**


	11. Accident

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the characters I make up**

_Accident_

"Let's go now Nessie, I can't bear to see my aunt like this anymore." Cole said.

"Okay, but you can't go back to your dad's house." I said.

"I know."

"You can stay with me; Carlisle's house has two spare rooms."

He said nothing but just smiled. We walked out of the room and Carlisle was waiting.

"Cole go to the car with Edward", he gestured down the hall where my father stood, "I have to talk to Nessie."

"Okay" Cole replied.

I watched my father put his arm around Cole and walk out of the hospital. Then I remembered what Cole's aunt had said to me.

"How did she know what we are?" I asked Carlisle.

"I don't know Nessie", he answered, "But we have to get Cole safely away from his father and we have to respect his aunt's wishes."

"What do you mean?"

"We are moving. Its time Nessie we only stayed here for so long because of Grandpa Charlie. I saw Mike Newton walking down the street and I think he recognized me."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Carlisle stopped me.

"We are taking Cole with us of course, and we will turn him only if he agrees though."

I nodded.

"C'mon Nessie, let's go home and pack."

Cole and I took his car, and he drove. I could see my family behind us. I noticed Cole was driving especially fast.

"Slow down Cole we are in no hurry."

"He killed her; I can't believe I let this happen again." He said angrily.

"Slow down Cole, don't let your anger get to you now" I commanded.

Then I could see it, Cole took an intersection too fat and a car was headed straight for the driver's side of our car.

"COLE LOOK OUT" I screamed in horror.

The car honked before slamming into our car. I blacked out.

**Review, please! =]**


	12. Choice

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the characters I make up**

_Choice_

I woke up in Carlisle office. I was on a metal table and I heard two faint beeping sounds coming from my left. One was my heart beat which was just a little faster than a normal humans heart beat, and the other was Cole's heart beat. He was alive, he had a heart beat. The next sound that registered in my mind was pen scribbling something on a piece of paper, Carlisle, I guessed. I opened my eyes.

"Nessie, you're awake." Carlisle said the second my eyes opened. He kissed my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked, all I remembered was something about a car…

"You and Cole were in an accident, and Cole hit his head pretty hard."

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked panic stricken.

Carlisle hesitated, that was definitely _not_ a good sign. He took a deep breath of unnecessary air. "No"

A could feel the tears starting to come, and it seemed like the loudest sound in the room now was Cole's heart beat.

"How can that be he is alive he has a heart beat." I demanded.

"His pulse is abnormally slow even for a human, and he hit his head _really_ hard which sent him into a fatal coma."

Fatal.

"There is a choice though Nessie."

"What is it? I'll do anything Carlisle"

"We could try to turn him into a vampire but I don't know if it will work. I have never tried to turn someone into one of us while they were in a coma. There is no need to worry though Nessie.

"How much time do I have to think about this?" I asked.

"A day at the most, if this is what you want we can't postpone it much longer."

I nodded. I walked out of Carlisle's office and to my room so I could think. I had to act fast. I had to make a choice. I walked out of my room and Carlisle was in the hallway.

"Did you make a decision?" He asked.

"Yes."

**Review, please!! And I'm thinking about changing the title, but I don't know yet. I'll update as soon as possible. =]**


	13. Bella

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the characters I make up**

_Bella_

"My decision is to change him" I said, so fast that human hears couldn't pick it up. I made this decision for two reasons. First reason, I love Cole more than anyone in the world. Second reason is I wasn't ready to say goodbye to him yet.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Positive." I responded. I watched Carlisle prepare everything for the next three days that I knew would be horrible for Cole to go through. Then he bit him. Everything went fast pace from there, Cole screamed out in pain and his heart quicken. I immediately felt horrible for making this decision for him but I just hope it was what he wanted. Cole lay there twitching on the table.

"That's strange." Carlisle said. I was worried now.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing huge Nessie, just I gave him the same amount of morphine that your mother had when she was changed and its not bringing down the pain like it did for Bella." He explained, "He will be in more pain without it. I'll be right back he should be fine."

I listened to my mother's and Carlisle's conversation.

"Bella, are you sure that the morphine stopped the pain of vampire transformation?" Carlisle asked.

"Why do you ask?" My mother's voice responded.

There was a long silence and I knew my mother had made the connection.

"Is Nessie fine?" My mother asked in a panic-stricken voice.

"Nessie is fine, Bella. It's Cole he is going to be a vampire."

"Oh my, I'm sorry Carlisle. I was going to tell you the morphine didn't help at all but I never thought that you would need to change anyone else."

I stopped listening. About five minutes later Carlisle came back. I jumped into his arms. He hugged me close.

"It's going to be fine Nessie. You should go downstairs your mom is getting really worried and wants to see you."

I suddenly realized that I wanted my mom too. She always knew what to do. I remember going to her with problems and she would always make me feel better. I went to the couch and curled up next to her and put my head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me.

"It's okay Nessie. We have everything figured out. Cole is going to join our family and we are going to move to Alaska."

"To Denali?" I asked not to excited about seeing Tanya's family even though I loved them they were not so fun to be around for a long period of time.

"No it would be too suspicious; we are going to live in a small town just like Forks."

I could see the promising future ahead and smiled.

**Review, please!! =]**


End file.
